Primas
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Chloe e Kara, decidem ajudar seus primos a verem o que realmente sentem.
1. Chapter 1

Clark estava sentado, assistindo a uma aula sobre Geopolítica, e ele só pensava que logo logo estaria livre de tudo aquilo, ele não via a hora de começar a trabalhar num jornal de verdade, não precisava ser o Dailly Planet, lugar que ele julgava, estar fora de seu alcance, mas ele precisava sentir a emoção de correr atrás de uma notícia, de descobrir a verdade. Ele que nunca havia encarado essa possibilidade, pelo menos não da forma que sua melhor amiga o fazia, agora vinha descobrindo a sua verdadeira paixão pelo Jornalismo.  
Depois de mais um dia de aula, Clark voltava para sua casa, onde sua mãe e sua prima, Kara estavam o esperando. Kara havia sido descoberta há alguns meses, pelas ruas de Gothan City. Com a ajuda de Chloe ele conseguiu localizá-la, já que ela era protegida de um famoso billhonário, o Sr. Bruce Wayne. Ele a levou para sua casa, onde ela se sentiria mais confortável, com alguém que entendia perfeitamente o que ela sentia, embora, Kara fosse bem diferente de Clak em sua adolescencia. Ela era segura de si, independente, impulsiva, muito parecida com uma antiga de Clark que havia deixado Smallville há uns anos atrás.  
-Que bom que você chegou, meu filho!- fala Martha ao ver seu filho entrando.-Estamos esperando você para o jantar.  
-E onde está Kara?- pergunta ele ao perceber que sua prima, não estava ali.  
-Ela está lá em cima tomando banho.

Clark ajuda sua mãe a aprontar a mesa. Kara aparece depois de alguns minutos.  
-Olá Kal-el!- diz ela cumprimentando seu primo.  
-Kara, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você não me chamar assim? O meu nome é Clark!  
-Tá, foi mal. Acho que é o costume. Como foi a aula hoje, Clark!- eles sorriem.  
-Foi ótima! Agora deixa eu subir e tomar meu banho. Prometo que não vou demorar.- fala ele olhando para as duas.  
-Uma coisa que eu não consigo entender- comenta Martha- Como vocês conseguem ser tão rápidos em algumas coisas e tão lentos na hora de tomar banho.  
Kara e Clark riem, e ele segue para seu banho.  
-  
Lois e Chloe estavam no Dailly Planet tentando acabar com uma matéria sobre o golpe que Lex tinha dado em seu pai, para assumir o controle total da Luthorcorp, que agora se chamava LexCorp.  
-É quem cria uma cobra, acaba sendo picada por ela- comenta Chloe.  
-Já acabamos né?- pergunta Lois, que estava visivelmente cansada.- Por que tudo que eu preciso agora é de um banho quente e de uma boa massagem.  
-Bem o banho já está garantido quando você chegar em casa, agora a massagem.  
-É acho que vou ter que providenciar uma massagista!-As duas riem -Vem, vamos para algum bar achar algum massagista!-Elas finalizam a matéria e a deixam em cima da mesa de Perry.  
-Planos para esse verão?- pergunta Lois quando elas entram no elevador.  
-Sim, e você está incluída nele. Nós vamos para a formatura do Clark.  
-O quê?! Você não vai me arrastar para Smallville de novo.  
-Qual é, Lois! Vamos! Vai ser divertido! -Está bem! Prometo que vou pensar sobre o assunto.- Elas chegam ao térreo, e as portas do elevador abrem.- Mas não estou prometendo nada.-Chloe sorri.  
-Ok, agora vamos para o bar!- fala Chloe puxando a a prima pelo braço.

continua... 


	2. Chapter 2

Semanas depois, Lois e Chloe estavam na estrada que ia em diração a Smallville. Lois ainda não acreditava que sua prima realmente a tinha convencido a voltar àquele fim de mundo, mas Chloe era bem persuasiva quando queria, e ali estava Lois Lane, ouvindo I Love Rock ´n´Roll, na voz de Britney Spears e Chloe Sullivan.

-A qual é Lois! Não finja que essa música não te traz lembranças felizes?- indaga Chloe ao perceber o aparente desprezo de sua prima.-Vamos prima, canta comigo!

-Esquece, não pago o mesmo mico duas vezes!  
-...So put another time in the jukebox baby. I Love Rock ´n´ Roll...Vai, eu sei que você quer cantar!- Chloe continua insistindo com Lois, já que um pequeno sorriso brotava no seu rosto, Lois estava se divertindo ao ver Chloe tão alegre, e acabou sendo contagiada por tamanha alegria. Ela se rendeu. Cantou I Love Rock ´n´ Roll, Man, I feel like a woman, Don´t Cha. Cantou até If you wanna be my lover das Spice Girls, mas quanto a isso ela pedira segredo a Chloe, já que isso com certeza estragaria sua reputação.  
A tardinha, elas finalmente chegaram ao Ranhcho Kent, que não sofrera muitas modificações desde que ela foi embora. Chloe estacionou o carro, e elas foram correndo para a porta. Chloe bate de leve na porta, e Martha que estava na cozinha abre um enorme sorriso ao vê-las.

-Chloe! Lois! Que bom que vocês vieram- ela fala abraçando-as e logo depois convidando-as a entrar.- O Clark vai ficar muito feliz em ver vocês.  
-Eu estava morrendo de saudades Sra Kent.  
-Eu também estava Lois, você sumiu. A Chloe ainda nos visita de vez em quando, mas você.  
-É eu sei, mas com a faculdade, o trabalho no Planeta, Lucy que agora está morando em Metropolis, as constantes visitas do General, eu ando um pouco sem tempo de vir aqui.  
-Eu entendo! E fico muito feliz que esteja trabalhando no Planeta Diário. Acabou que você e Clark escolheram a mesma profissão.- Martha fala sorrindo.  
-Pois é! Quem diria que eu e o Farmboy teríamos algo em comum.- Martha e Chloe trocam olhares, sem que Lois percebesse. -Se vocês não se importam eu vou usar o banheiro.- Lois fala sem a menor cerimônia, como se ainda morasse ali. Chloe, ás vezes, se surpreendia com o abuso de sua prima.  
Depois de usar o banheiro Lois não resistiu e foi espiar o lugar que por tantas noites dormiu. Ela entra no quarto de Clark e fica por um tempo observando as paredes, os móveis, tudo aquilo trazia lembranças a mente de Lois. Até que uma voz chama a atenção de Lois.  
-Quem é você?- pergunta Kara a intrusa.  
-Eu que te pergunto...- Lois encara Kara, que cruza os braços, afrontando Lois. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elas ficam um tempo se encarando, até que Lois resolve responder a pergunta feita.  
-Eu sou Lois Lane. E você?- pergunta ela a impertinente garota loira de olhos azuis.  
Kara hesitou por um momento. O que responder? Kara Zor-el definitivamente não é um nome terráqueo. Ela respirou fundo e disse o primeiro nome que veio a sua mente.  
-Linda. Linda Lee.- Ambas sorriem amigáveis, mas um pouco forçado. Lois se retira do quarto e volta para a cozinha, onde Shellby também estava, fazendo Lois espirrar.  
-Só você pra ressucitar a minha maldita alergia.- fala ela já se preparando para um próximo espirro. Shellby que aquela altura já estava bastante velho, assistia deitado o festival de espirros de Lois Lane, e como se tudo aquilo fosse pouco, Clark chega no exato momento em que Lois continuava dando seu show.  
-É bom saber que o Shellby continua cumprindo o seu papel.- fala ele, em tom sarcástico, sorrindo para Lois.  
-Não enche, Smallville!- ela fala irritada, com o nariz vermelho.  
-É bom te ver também Lois!- ele passa por ela e vai abraçar Chloe.  
-Então, você conseguiu arrastar a chata de volta pra cá?- fala Clark ainda ao lado de Chloe.  
-Acredite, não foi um dos meus trabalhos mais difíceis- Chloe ri e Lois a encara perplexa.  
-Eu entendo! No fundo ela ama Smallville. -Eu amo esse lugar tanto quanto eu amo você!- ela fala um pouco irritada.  
Antes que Clark possa replicar, Kara, ou melhor Linda, que já estava há um tempo ali, decide interrompê-los.  
-Clark!- ela corre para abraçá-lo. -Como foi o dia?- pergunta ele. -Foi ótimo! Sua mãe me mostrou algumas coisas aqui da fazenda.

Lois rola os olhos ao presenciar aquela cena. Aquilo era uma coisa tão típica de cidadezinhas. Mas a pergunta que ecoava em seus pensamentos, era : Quem era aquela garota? De onde ela surgiu? E por que ela era tão íntima de Clark? E o mais importante: Por que Lois estava com ciúmes de uma garota que mal devia ter 15 anos?

-Que legal! Bem acho que você ainda não conheceu a minha amiga.  
-Lois?Sim, já nos conhecemos lá em cima.  
-É, Linda me flagrou invadindo seu quarto.

Ao ouvir o nome, Clark a olha surpreso. -Depois eu te explico!- ela sussurra num som quase que inaudível. Ele sorri para ela e depois olha para suas amigas.  
-Bem como a Chloe você já conhece, não falta nenhuma apresentação.  
-Então, -fala Linda se sentando perto de Chloe e Lois- como você conheceu meu primo, Lois?  
-Ele é seu primo?- ela respira aliviada.- Eu vim para Smallville para investigar a possível morte da Chloe. Aí acabei conhecendo o Clark. E você, está aqui a quanto tempo? Sinceramente eu não lembro do Clark ter citado você nenhuma vez, eu nem sabia que ele tinha uma prima.- Linda olha para Clark pedindo socorro, ela simplismente não sabia o que responder.  
-Berm...er...A Linda morava na California. Nós nunca fomos muito próximos, E depois que os pais dela morreram ela ficou em Gothan sobre os cuidados de um billionário, que era chefe deles.- Clark fala a primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça, esperando que Lois acreditasse.  
-Gothan? Não me diga que esse billhionário, é Bruce Wayne?  
-O próprio. Você o conhece?- pergunta Linda curiosa.  
-Bem, eu e o Bruce...er... já tivemos "algo".- Clark a olha surpreso. Lois já havia namorado o Sr Wayne? Era estranho, mas no momento ele sentia uma tremenda raiva do homem que acolhera sua prima.  
-Quem não gostaria de ter "algo" com um homem daqueles!- fala Linda suspirando- Alto, lindo e rico.  
-Mas além de tudo, Bruce tem um excelente coração, por trás de toda aquela fachada de durão, existe um homem incrível!

Clark estava ficando incomodado com aquela conversa, mas nada podia fazer, a não ser ouví-las se derreterem em elogios a Bruce Wayne.

continua... 


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, Martha estava na cozinha preparando o café, enquanto Clark e Linda estavam sentados esperando.  
-Kara, de onde você tirou esse nome?- pergunta ele referindo-se ao novo nome que sua prima aderiu.  
-Bem, eu vou começar no colegial no semestre que vem, não acho que Kara, seria um nome apropriado. Além do mais, eu também tenho que proteger a minha identidade. Linda Lee foi o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça.  
-Eu gostei, Linda!- ele fala sorrindo.

Chloe chega na cozinha com um ar ainda de cansaço.  
-Bom dia.- fala ela sentando na cadeira.  
-Pelo visto, não dormiu bem.- aponta Martha.  
-Que nada, Sra Kent! É só que ultimamente quanto mais eu durmo mais eu fico cansada.  
- Lois já levantou?  
-Já, mas a Sra sabe como ela demora no banho e..- Batidas na porta interrompem Chloe. Clark se levanta para abrir a porta e se surpreende ao ver que ninguém menos que Bruce Wayne.  
-Sr. Wayne! - cumprimenta Clark, convidando-o para entrar.  
-Sr Kent.- ele responde o cumprimento e entra na casa.- Sra Kent! Kara! Srta Sullivan!  
-Aceita um pouco de café?- Oferece Martha, depois de fazer um gesto para que ele se sentasse à mesa.  
-Aceito, sim. Obrigado- ele responde polidamente.  
Lois que descia as escadas alegremente, fica imóvel á entrada da cozinha. Ela não acreditava que ele estava ali.  
-Bruce?- ela ainda achava que aquilo era uma miragem.  
-Lois? O que faz aqui?- pergunta ele também surpreso, sorrindo para ela.  
-Eu que pergunto o que faz aqui.-fala ela sorrindo também.  
-Eu perguntei primeiro.- ele fala com um sorriso sedutor.  
-Está bem! Isso é uma longa história! Mas resumindo, sou prima da Chloe e amiga da família.- diz ela sorridente.- E quanto a você nem precisa explicar nada, por que já sei o que fez por Linda. Achei um nobre gesto de sua parte.  
-Obrigado!- ele agradece sorrindo e olha para ela que retribui o olhar.  
-Então...- Clark tenta mudar de assunto já que aquela cena o incomodava.- O que o trás a Smallville?  
-Além de visitar sua prima, eu tenho negócios a tratar com Lex Luthor.  
-Vai ficar muito tempo na cidade?- pergunta Lois,interessada. E aquele interesse dela por Bruce deixava Clark cada vez mais incomodado.  
-Lois, acho que isso não é da sua conta!  
-Smallville! Que tal você não opinar na minha vida pelo menos dessa vez?

Martha, Linda e Chloe, observavam a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Um triângulo amoroso era formado, bem ali, e alguns lados desse triângulo, se quer davam-se conta disso. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lois estava no quarto de Clark, se arrumando para o jantar que Bruce a convidara. Havia umas roupas jogadas pela cama, e Lois tantava escolher uma delas, mas parecia que nenhuma das roupas que ela trouxera era digna de tal encontro. Ela acaba escolhendo o vestido preto, que lhe cai super bem. Quando estava se maquiando, Kara entra no quarto.  
-Desculpa, eu não sabia que...- Ela esta um pouco constrangida com a intromissão.  
-Que isso! Eu que invadi o seu quarto. Pode entrar.- Lois fala amigável. Linda se via nela, elas eram tão parecidas. Ela via em Lois alguém de que queria ser amiga.  
-Lois, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.-ela fala receosa.  
-Pode falar.  
-Por quanto tempo você e o Clark foram namorados?  
-Namorados? Eu...e ele, nunca namoramos!  
-NÃO?!-Aquilo realmente surpreendia Kara, se nunca namoraram, como podiam sempre agir como um casal?- Mas eu achava que.  
-Que..- Lois arqueava a sombrancelha, esperando Linda concluir a frase.  
-Nada não!- Linda sorri. Umas idéias já percorriam sua mente. Se eles nunca foram um casal, no que dependesse dela, eles iriam ser.

Lois estava sentada na cozinha, esperando por Bruce, que pelo visto estava um pouco atrasado. Quando ouve alguém batendo na porta, ela vai correndo atender, achando que era seu par, mas não é bem isso que ela vê. Ela encontra uma mulher alta, cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, muito bonita por sinal.  
-O Clark está?- pergunta a mulher.  
-Depende de quem quer falar com ele.- Lois falava com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Analisando a visitante de cima a baixo.  
Linda que passava pela cozinha, avista a amiga e corre para abraçá-la.  
-Dianna!  
-Oi! Como está-  
-Muito bem! -Nós estamos sentindo falta de você.- fala a amazona.  
-Não se preocupe que irei visitá-las. Entra!- convida Linda com um gesto.- Ah, essa aqui é a Lois, amiga do Clark, Lois essa é a Diana.  
-Prazer.- Elas trocam um breve aperto de mão.

As meninas se sentam à mesa. Linda e Diana conversavam animadamente, e Lois apenas assistia a conversa das duas. Depois de ser chamado umas duas vezes, Clark finalmente apareceu na cozinha.  
-Clark!- Diana vai ao encontro de seu amigo.  
-Diana! Saudades.- Sorridente, ele abraçava a amiga. O que incomodava Lois, grandemente.

"Senão basta a demora do Bruce, ainda tenho que assistir a essa cena patética"- Mal esses pensamentos saiam da mente de Lois, um barulho de buzina é ouvido, e Lois vai correndo atender.  
-Bem, vou indo nessa! Smallville não me espere acordado. Foi um prazer conhecer você Diana. Tchau pessoal.

-Namorada?-pergunta Diana ao notar os olhares. -Amiga!  
-Acha que me engana?  
-Acredite! É só amizade mesmo.  
-Se você diz...-Ela o olha desconfiado e sorri.  
-Diana, você vai na formatura do Clark?  
-Claro! Não perderia por nada nese mundo!

Diana e Clark contruíram uma forte amizade com o passar dos anos. Clark a conheceu graças a Olliver, e o seu desejo de reunir pessoas especiais para salvar o mundo. Bruce Wayne contribuía apenas com a investigação, e preferia manter-se afastado do grupo. Somente Olliver e Clark tinham contato com ele.

No restaurante, Bruce e Lois conversavam animadamente sobre os velhos tempos. Faziam tantos anos que não se viam.  
-O Olliver Queen? Eu não sabia dessa sua queda por billhonários. Lex Luthor também faz parte da lista?- Bruce se divertia com as histórias de Lois, e não perdia a chance de provocá-la.  
-Faça meu favor! Os billionários mal-caráteres são especialidade de uma outra L.L.  
-Você continua no ramo industrial, ou mudou de área, fazenda... talvez.- Bruce tentava sondar a vida amorosa de Lois, que não entendia direito o que ele insinuava, ou finjia não entender.- Você e o Kent.  
-Ah, meu Deus! Mais um?!- ela bufa irritada- Eu e o Clark não temos nada um com outro. Não sei por que vocês insistem tanto nisso.

Bruce ouve Lois falando, e dá um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ele conhecia Lois Lane o suficiente para saber o que ela sentia.

continua... 


End file.
